


Quarantine blues

by 02BigBang



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/M, Fluff, Kda, No Sex, Silent Protagonist, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02BigBang/pseuds/02BigBang
Summary: You're stuck at home with Ahri and need to find a way to not die of boredom.
Relationships: Ahri (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Quarantine blues

“Uuuuuuggh, I’m sooooooooooo bored, couldn’t the virus choose a better time to spread worldwide? Winter is already boring enough as it is.”  
Just like the rest of the population in the country, Ahri had to stay at home while waiting for this whole virus thing to blow over. Of course, to a spunky Kumiho that couldn’t stay a second at the same place, it was a living Hell. Even with you by her side, she was constantly begging you to let her go outside, using excuses such as “I want to go shopping” or “Maybe I have the virus and I’m a risk for you, ever thought about that? I could be a danger to you!”. Of course, the latter was completely false, but seeing her find one ridiculous excuse after the other was extremely entertaining…to you at least.  
“There’s nothing on TV and I’ve watched almost everything on Netflix, it suuuuuuuuuuuucks.”  
Your idol was sitting next to you on the other side of the large couch, while she would normally get somewhat dressed when staying at home for the day, she completely gave up on that two days, now she was wearing one of your grey hoodies that was clearly way too big for her and matching grey sweatpants that she cut a hole into to let her tails go through. Her face, usually touched with just the perfect amount of make up to make her even more beautiful than she already was, was completely untouched and her blonde hair was clearly unbrushed. Her tails rested on your lap, all nine of them making the softest blankest you could ever ask for. 

“Do you have an idea as to what we could to pass some time? If you tell me “we could play Monopoly “, I’ll put you in a chastity cage until the quarantine is over.”  
The cold tone in which she said that was proof of how serious she was. You figured that the best thing you could do to was calm her down a bit by throwing her harmless joke about how you’d rather be in a strip club right.  
“A strip club, uh?”  
Her ears immediately perked up before her trademarked grin appeared on her face.  
“Don’t move a muscle, I’ll be right back”  
She threw you a wink before dashing across the apartment and to her room. You did just as told, you patiently waited on the couch, going through the TV channels hoping to find something that would entertain you for at least a minute. Music channels were filled with the same garbage as usual, sometimes you’d get a glimpse of the most streamed songs in the world with KD/A being as top for the second year in a row. 

“And now, for the main event!”  
You heard a finger snap before the lights around the house went dark, with some of them turning in deep shades of purple and pink. You looked around you but didn’t see Ahri, when you turned your back to face the TV, you were met with her in all her KD/A glory. She was wearing her infamous stage clothes, the ones you told her times and times again to not wear anywhere due to it costing more than Ahri’s manor in Los Angeles, and while that was mostly true, it was also because you couldn’t keep your eyes off of her when she was wearing it. From her clearly too tight bustier to her thigh highs tier boots that squished her skin so hard it made her thighs look ten time as soft as they already were. Both her hair and her face were now  
You didn’t even notice that she set the music to POPSTARS, you only realized it once you saw her spread her plump lips to sing the first lines of her part.

“So keep your eyes on me now “  
Ahri grabbed her top by the bust and made it descend inch by inch with each words she said, her huge breasts being the first thing revealed to her manager, the perky nipples already hard.

“Mu uhtseul bo dun joah hal guh ya”  
She reached behind her back to unzip the rest of her top while swaying her hips left and right to the beat. Her tails spreading one after the other.

“Dahl sooup neun level“  
With her top out of the way and her H cups free to breathe, she slipped both of her thumbs under the waistband of her spats, she pulled them in front of her, giving the sitting man in front of her a slight glimpse of her panties less crotch. 

“Na wa dae gyul won han nuhl hwak shin hae”  
Biting her lower lip, she slowly started to pull down on her black shorts but in doing so, she slowly turned around, the only thing you could see now was her perfectly round ass as she bent down to remove what was left of the piece of dark cloth. Once off, she threw it on you without looking, it perfectly landed on your lap.

“We got it all in our hands now”  
Now wearing nothing but her boots, the succubus stood back up and grabbed her ass in her hands. She looked back at you, her nine tails illuminating her face and acting like a crown on her perfect ass.

“So can you handle what we're all about? “  
She grabbed her ass harder; her hands being burying deeper in the soft flesh. After speaking the last word of her line, she let go of her ass and turned back to face you with one swift motion. Her tails surrounded her like a skirt twirling in the wind. 

“We're so tough, not scared to show you up”  
She bent down again to grab her left black boot, slowly pulling it down without dropping the rhythm and still looking right at you directly in the eyes. Once the left boot off, she took care of the last one, the last piece of clothing on her bare body. It didn’t take long for her to get rid of it, and once it was fully off, she pushed it aside with her bare foot before striking the pose as the part of her verse came to an end.

“Can you feel the rush now~?”


End file.
